


The Morning After

by Soupernabturel



Series: Magical Mystical Bunker Verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Castiel POV, First Time, Human Castiel, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Mystical Bunker Verse, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker, Sam POV, Shipper!Sam, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, dean and cas are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soupernabturel/pseuds/Soupernabturel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean blurts out some choice words during his and Cas' first time. </p><p>Sam and Cas have to deal with the fall out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam's POV

Sam wasn’t quite sure what he had been expecting the ‘morning after’.

 

For one thing he hadn’t expected either Dean or Cas to risebefore noon. He had thought they would do so together, all mused hair and swollen lipped. That was just the way they were; the two of them so hopelessly gone on each other for so many years that they’d act like soppy teenagers once they finally  _(finally)_ got together.

 

Sam could see the end in sight, the end to the sexual tension, the end to the hopeless eye sex…god  _peace_  had never been so close, tasted so sweet.

 

What Sam hadn’t been expecting the night after Dean and Cas finally put aside their stubbornness and were honest with each other, was the sound of heavy booted footsteps throughout the bunker. Practically running up the metal staircase before the front door was creaked open and slammed pointedly shut.

 

The bunker echoed with a heavy stillness that was only broken by Castiel- former angel of the lord turned human, padding barefoot into the room. He was wearing one of Dean’s faded ACDC shirts and baggy sweats, his hair was half poking up half smoothed flat, as though he’d attempted to tame it and hopelessly failed.

 

So that must have been Dean storming out like someone had lit a fire in his pants.

 

Cas almost completely ignored Sam as he entered the room, looking everything opposite to how he should have looked after he and Dean um…ah…

 

Had sex. Really there was no other way to say it.

 

“So Cas?” Sam said setting the newspaper before him aside as Cas stood by the percolator watching it brew expectantly. Sam continued on even though Cas hadn’t turned. “Ah last night you and Dean-?”

 

“Engaged in intercourse yes.” Cas answered, back to Sam as he waited for caffeine, something he’d grown fond of in his short time as a human. “And then again this morning.”

 

“Right.” Sam trailed off, a part of him not really believing he was really going to ask this, “and was it not….good?”

 

Cas’ cheeks were slightly red as he looked over his shoulder at Sam with earnest blue eyes. “It was  _everything_  Sam,” he said somewhat breathy, his eyes almost glazed over as though he was remembering (oh god please no) “your brother is a giving and very passionate lover.”

 

Definitely something Sam didn’t want to know. Ever.

 

Sam waited expectantly, sensing something else the former Angel wanted to get off his chest. And he was right, Cas put picked up the now brewed coffee pot, poured himself a mug full and then sat down across the table from Sam, simply holding his mug in his hands, barely drinking from it.

 

“Dean asked me to marry him.”

 

Sam blinked. Well that was definitely the last thing he’d expected.

 

“What?” he asked again, just to be sure.

 

Cas licked his dry lips and ducked his head. “Marriage. Dean purposed to me this morning.” He dropped his gaze completely and drew the coffee mug closer, “In the height of his ah, pleasure,” Cas outwardly blushed and Sam felt his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline, “Your brother said ‘ _marry me’_.”

 

Sam cleared his throat his mind and emotions a complete blank. “And?”

 

“And then we… _finished…_ ” there really was no better way Cas could have said that? “I asked if I had heard him correctly, Dean replied. We returned to the bed-” Sam paled at the knowledge of Dean and Cas having to  _return_  to the bed after having sex. “And then Dean left, I came here shortly after.”

 

Sam shifted in his seat, his coffee and newspaper all but non-existent now. “So did you say no?”

 

“No.”

 

Relief flooded through Sam, but then was replaced by outright concern. “Then why did Dean-”

 

“Because I didn’t say yes either.” Cas confessed. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

“Oh,” said Sam, trying to remain neutral, “uh, why?”

 

“I am human now,” Cas explained soberly, “it’s my understanding that human relationships proceed accordingly. Meeting, flirtation, forming an agreement to date, dates for several weeks. Then a relationship,” Cas smiled as though the idea pleased him, “being partners for several months, years even.” Cas looked forlornly out to the middle distance, in the same direction as the Bunkers exit. “And then an engagement with the promise of a future together. It’s an important part of being human, of, of letting another person into your life and wanting to be with them for the rest of your lives.”

 

“Well ah, Cas, you and Dean have known each other a long time.” Sam edged, his reply carefully calculated. “How relationships work isn’t really set in stone, maybe Dean didn’t think you needed all of that, to- to show that you love each other.”

 

“Love,” Cas murmured, “that is also something else that must be said first, acknowledged, before marriage is on the table.”

 

Sam had to admit that that was the usual way yes, but this was Dean and Cas- since when was anything about them usual.

 

The two of them were quiet for a long moment.

 

“Do you love him?” Sam asked eventually, meeting Cas’ questioning gaze. “Dean?”

 

Without any hesitation Cas answered. “Of course.”

 

“And Dean loves you.” said Sam. It was more of a statement than a question but Cas answered regardless.

 

“I believe he does yes.”

 

“Then all that other stuff, the awkward getting to know you stage, dating, you guys don’t need that.” Sam smiled to himself with a shake of his head, “you already know each other, you’ve fought and died together, you’re it Cas, for Dean.”

 

“He’s always sorta been repressed anyway,” Sam added with a shrug, “maybe he blurted out how he feels about you, in the heat of the moment.”

 

A gentle smile kicked up the corners of Cas’ lips.

 

“Thank you Sam.” Cas stood and smiled, unabashedly gratitude plain in the lines around his eyes. He looked down at himself, perhaps for the first time noticing his own dishevelment. “I must shower and, and change, but thank you, for listening.”

 

“No problem Cas.” Sam smiled reassuringly. “And you know Dean will be back soon. But you could text him, or call him,if you want.”

 

Cas’ smiled deepened and his gaze softened, with a final look to the Bunkers exit he headed for his own room.

 

***

 

Sam was right, it didn’t take long, a little under an hour for Dean to return, looking just as dishevelled as Cas had this morning, though perhaps a little more worn into the day, with flushed high cheeks from the cold outside.

 

Sam stood (or rather sat) to attention at the table, as Dean descended the stairs, hands in his pockets, his expression unreadable. “Dean.”

 

“Hey Sammy,” Dean said, not sounding nearly as gruff or broken-hearted as Sam thought he might. He looked practically relaxed, if not a little excited. “Cas around?”

 

Sam blinked, taken aback. He raised one hand up and pointed into the depth of the Bunker. “In his, ah  _your_  room.”

 

Dean gave him a small acknowledging nod and bit his lower lip, pressing on with determination into the Bunker.

 

“Dean,” Sam called out, rising.

 

“Mmm?”

 

“I’m happy, because you’re happy. You and Cas.” Sam said quickly, hoping to get the sentiment across without Dean raising his hackles and getting all defensive. “You know that right?”

 

There was a moment where Sam thought Dean was going to choke.

 

“I know,” Dean said eventually, his voice sounding small. He crossed over the room, scuffed Sam’s hair (which- what the fuck?) then proceeded to practically bound out of the room, headed right for his own and right where Cas currently was.

 

“Thanks Sam.” He tossed over his shoulder, completely unaware of the confused expression Sam shot at him.

 

About fifteen minutes later that confusion turned into forced ignorance as Sam chose to pointedly ignore the loud and disturbing noises that definitely were  _not_ coming from Dean’s room.

 

***

 

“So I believe congratulations are in order for the happy couple.” Sam said that night as Dean and Cas finally roused from what Sam tentatively like to refer to as ‘their reconciliation’.

 

A reconciliation that had apparently ended with Cas coming down into the Bunker’s library with a simple silver band upon his left hand, which was only noticed second to the ridiculously large hickies the two of them were sporting.

 

“It’s nothing official,” Dean said with faux nonchalance even though Sam knew for a fact his and Cas’ seats were far too close together for the both of them not to be holding hands under the table. “I mean it’s not even legal in this state or anything and Cas ‘ere didn’t even get me a ring.”

 

“I will buy you a ring, ten rings.” Cas said, pinning Dean with his huge blue eyes, as Sam stifled a laugh. Cas leant in close and brushed their lips together, an action that was far more intimate than Sam was strictly comfortable with.

 

“It’s official to me Dean.” Cas murmured happily, pulling back.

 

“It’s official to me too.” Dean intoned, voice a little hoarser than usual.

 

“So it’s official.” Sam said raising his beer up high, “I now pronounce you Husband and Husband,” he snorted and suppressed laughter as he looked up to the couple before him. “ _Mazel tov_.”

 


	2. Cas' POV

Castiel gripped harder at Dean’s hips as the hunter shoved back onto him from above, hands using his chest as a spring board. His fingers grasped at Dean’s smooth skin for purchase as he attempted to thrust up into him, tried to slow them down. Their tender love making last night was a complete turnaround to the through fucking Castiel was being used for now- for that was essentially what was happening- Castiel was but a tool for Dean’s pleasure, happily, willingly allowing for the younger man to debase and mark him so thoroughly, their faces so close they panted into each other’s mouths.

 

“O-oh God.” Castiel moaned as Dean reached forward and tangled his fingers through his hair. The two of them moved together, Dean taking the brunt of the exercise as he worked himself up and down on Castiel’s cock. Castiel gasped and choked and occasionally attempted to ring control as Dean undid him at the seams as though he was born to do so.

 

“Yes!” Dean panted, pulling Castiel up to him as he continued to slip on and off his cock. “ _Fuck_ Cas, you feel so good, I’m close.”

 

“Me too,” Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed upwards, his muscles burning as wave after wave of pleasure shot through him and intensified quickly. “ _Uh_ \- _Dean_.”

 

He heard the quick, wet sound of Dean pumping his cock in his hand. Opening his eyes, Castiel watched as Dean tossed his head back and bounce against him, angling himself so Castiel hit his sweet spot on every thrust.

 

Castiel rested one hand on Dean’s back, his palm slid against sweat slick skin. He could feel Dean trembling under his hand, and revelled in the sensation of Dean’s heat, pressing and sliding against him. Castiel was close so close, his orgasm licking just at the edges of his new human existence.

 

“D-Dean-”

 

“Wait for me.” Dean rasped, using Castiel as leverage as he leant over, adjusting the angle of Castiel’s cock as he placed a kiss to Castiel’s jaw. “Wait- wait-”

 

“ _Dean_!” Castiel screamed as his cock pulsed and spilled over coating Dean from inside. Grinding down on Castiel’s softening cock, Dean jerked himself furiously grabbing at Castiel as though he were a life line. Instead of whimpering or groaning out Castiel’s name as usual, Dean leant forward, forehead pressed against Castiel’s own as he choked out;

 

“M-marry me.”

 

Dean was kissing Castiel before Castiel could really process the words, kissing him through his orgasm. He shuddered as thick ropes of come coated his hand and Castiel’s chest, and trembled violently as he fell forward. They panted against each other, as Castiel instinctively wrapped Dean in his arms and rolled them onto their sides. He was still inside Dean when the both of them came down from their orgasmic-haze, and realized what Dean had said.

 

Castiel was halfway to slipping out of Dean before the other man’s worse registered and he just halted, liked a clockwork toy wound down.

 

Dean looked down at Castiel with abject horror, frozen, at least until he seemed to reboot, and he rolled off of Castiel, allowing the ex-angel to slip from inside him with a wet _plop_. They were close, still so close that when Dean gulped Castiel could hear it.

 

He was silent for a moment before he whispered. “Did you just ask me to marry you?”

 

At Castiel’s words Dean sprung into action.

 

“Forget it Cas,” he said frantically, already sitting up as he used the bed spread to furiously wipe between his cheeks. “Was nothing.”

 

Castiel lay there, coated in his own and Dean’s release, the bed spread damp with his sweat. “You proposed to me.”

 

“I didn’t propose,” Dean spat as though the word disgusted him. “ _That_ wasn’t a proposal.”

 

“You said marry me,” Castiel licked his lips and turned his head, looking over at Dean as he stood, bare, well fucked ass on display before he quickly covered it shucking on his clothes. “Gasped it even.”

 

“Jesus Cas,” Dean growled and pulled his T-shirt over his head, dressing quickly right down to his socks and boots. “Just forget it alright, I take it back.” He stilled then, knowing just as well as Castiel as he had said it, that it was too late now to take such a declaration back.

 

“There’s nothing to take back,” Dean said his voice hoarse, whether from their coupling or emotion Castiel wasn’t sure, “but if there was, I would.”

 

If Castiel wasn’t already so numb from shock and the last remnants of his afterglow Dean’s denial would have stung.

 

The gravity of the situation didn’t really truly hit until Dean was leaving the room.

 

“Dean,” Castiel sat up, naked and moved to follow his hunter. “Wait, Dean!”

 

But Dean didn’t look at him, or refused to look at him. And by the time Castiel had managed to locate his underwear (discarded, and thrown atop of the closet last night) Dean was already out the door.

 

***

 

Needless to say Sam Winchester seemed less than at ease discussing Dean’s proposal with Castiel.

 

“So did you say no?”

 

“No.” Castiel answered truthfully.

 

Sam’s brows furrowed to a pinpoint frown. “Then why did Dean-”

 

“Because I didn’t say yes either.” Castiel confessed, feeling worse every passing minute, as though there were a thousand living insects circling within his abdomen. “I didn’t say anything.”

 

Sam’s expression turned slack as he moved about in his seat as though it bother him. “Oh, uh, why?”

 

Castiel felt torn, indecisive, for so long he had always known what course of action to take, what was expected of him. Now there was this whole other human factor to consider- what Castiel wanted to do. Even in the last few years, as an Angel amongst the Winchesters it had never been a matter of what Castiel wanted to, rather what he needed to do (or thought he needed to do). For the first time in Castiel’s existence Castiel wanted to do things, for himself- there was a temptation to be selfish, to be lustful and carefree and _human_.

 

But even then, like angels, humans did certain things in certain ways, and Castiel was human now, in all the ways that mattered at least.

 

“I am human now,” Castiel found himself saying, “it’s my understanding that human relationships proceed accordingly. Meeting, flirtation, forming an agreement to date, dates for several weeks. Then a relationship,” Castiel would have liked to have been able to follow these steps with Dean, engage in these natural states of their budding relationship. The idea of a human life seemed far less lonely with Dean in mind. “Being partners for several months, years even.” Castiel felt his eyes drawn to the Bunker’s exit, were he still an angel he could just fly to Dean’s side, reassure him, tell the hunter that he loved him. “And then an engagement with the promise of a future together. It’s an important part of being human, of, of letting another person into your life and wanting to be with them for the rest of your lives.”

 

“Well ah, Cas, you and Dean have known each other a long time.” Sam said concern layering his tone. Concern for Dean and perhaps, Castiel liked to think, concern for himself. “How relationships work isn’t really set in stone, maybe Dean didn’t think you needed all of that, to- to show that you love each other.”

 

“Love,” Castiel said quietly, “that is also something else that must be said first, acknowledged, before marriage is on the table.”

 

A silence stretched out between them, before Sam broke it asking;

 

“Do you love him? Dean?”

 

“Of course.” Castiel answered instantly.

 

Sam might not have been aware of it but the tense line to his shoulders eased, as a smile flittered over his lips.

 

“And Dean loves you?” he asked.

 

Castiel’s heart beat hard I his chest. “I believe he does yes.”

 

“Then all that other stuff, the awkward getting to know you stage, dating, you guys don’t need that.” Sam shook his head smiling outright now, “you already know each other, you’ve fought and died together, you’re it Cas, for Dean.”

 

Castiel stilled at Sam’s words, as something shifted inside of him, something so deeply rooted that he felt his whole chest swell as if for once, James Novak’s ribs were not a cage containing his true form. It was possession and love and selfishness and heat all rolled into something Castiel didn’t even know he could feel. Dean loved him, at least Castiel hoped he did, if only the hunter felt aware enough of it to let Castiel in.

 

“He’s always sorta been repressed anyway,” Sam added shrugging, “maybe he blurted out how he feels about you, in the heat of the moment.”

 

The heat of the moment it certainly was.

 

“Thank you Sam.” Castiel stood smiling with gratitude for Sam’s understanding. He looked down at himself when he noticed Sam’s lingering gaze, and felt as though perhaps, he should probably shower and get dressed. “I must shower and, and change, but thank you, for listening.”

 

“No problem Cas.” Sam smiled. “And you know Dean will be back soon. But you could text him, or call him, if you want.”

 

That was probably the sanest idea Castiel had heard to date. He felt himself smiling, thanking Sam again as he took the youngest Winchester’s advice, leaving for his own room. Having slept in Dean’s room the night before (though very little actual sleep had been had) Castiel’s own room was in pristine condition. His phone was placed off to the side on the cabinet. With precise fingers Castiel typed out a new message, just a word, a small word and sent it straight to Dean. Hoping in the quiet of the Bunker around him that Dean would come home.

 

***

 

Castiel was seated down on his bed, a book in his lap when Dean finally returned.

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean greeted, his voice low as he shut the door behind him and came to stand by Castiel’s bed, seemingly too afraid to shorten the distance between them.

 

“Dean,” Castiel sat up and scooted closer, setting his own book aside. “You came back.”

 

“Ah, yeah” Dean wet his lips. His neck was flushed, his hair in minor disarray. “Cas- look-”

 

Dean’s forehead had broken out into a sweat, his Adam’s apple was bobbing wildly in his throat. So when he shifted from foot to foot and mumbled something incomprehensible, Castiel cut him off, leaning forward kissing his lips sweetly.

 

Dean’s gaze was softer, his stance less defensive when they parted.

 

“Cas- I’m sorry about you know- proposing while you were still umm-” _inside me._

 

Castiel arched an eyebrow and looked over the hunter before him. “I thought you said that wasn’t a proposal?”

 

“That wasn’t,” Dean said biting his lower lip. He shoved his hand into his pocket before sticking his had out between them. “But-but this is.”

 

In the centre of his palm, was a ring. Castiel’s heart leapt up into his throat as he drew in a shaky breath. The ring was plain, a thick silver band. It was a cool metallic weight in Castiel’s palm and when Dean dropped it wordlessly into his hold.

 

“Cas,” Dean said, getting low on his knees before Castiel, extending one hand across the bed to toy with the cuff of Castiel’s jeans affectionately, “marry me?”

 

“Dean.” Castiel said, giving Dean no time to answer nor time for himself to answer as he lunged forward across the bed and drew Dean into a kiss, short, sweet throwing all his emotion into his lips and hands.

 

“Marry me.” Dean repeated between kisses, returning the affection just as enthusiastic as Castiel gave it. “Cas say you’ll marry me.”

 

Castiel’s heart was pounding in his ears and all he could do was release a breathy whine when Dean pulled back. “ _Dean_.”

 

“Damn it Cas,” Dean said, forcing distance between them as he sat back on his heels beside the bed. “Is that a fricken yes or what?”

 

“Do you mean it?” Castiel asked, stroking Dean’s hair with one hand as he held his face in the other. “Do you really want to marry me?”

 

Instead of answering Dean took Castiel hand, and slipped his ring onto his finger.

 

“I have already said yes.” Castiel breathed watching the ring as it passed his knuckle

 

“Yeah for the other shitty proposal, over text.” Dean said shoulders tense. “This is- Cas man, will you marry me?”

 

Castiel swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, bending down to kiss his cheeks, his forehead and finally his lips, feeling Dean’s whole body shake in his hold. “I’m already yours,” Castiel told him, guiding Dean up, up until he two was seated on the bed. He shifted them up and around until they lay on their sides, facing each other, Castiel’s hand adorned with a ring nestled between them. “If you truly want to marry me, I will, I will marry you.”

 

“You will?” Dean asked, his voice a low hum.

 

A small burst of affection filled Castiel’s chest. “I will.”

 

Dean smiled and Castiel smiled and as though just to be sure, Dean took Castiel’s hand in his own and squeezed their fingers together.

 

“You sure?” he asked.

 

“Dean,” Castiel said, punctuating the words with his own hand squeeze. “Let’s get married.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find my tumblr at:
> 
> soupernabturel.tumblr.com


End file.
